Someone's Bound To Get Burned
by ThatRandomFandom
Summary: "Where there is a flame, Someone's bound to get burned." In which the villain falls for the hero. OC/Barry Allen. Friendship, Romance and some drama. Rated T for light swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**"Where there is a flame, Someone's bound to get burned." In which the villain falls for the hero. OC/Barry Allen**

 ** _Past:_**

 _"You have school tomorrow." My mother scolded as she opened my bedroom door. I jumped and attempted to hide my phone under the covers._

 _I bit my lip. "I can't sleep," I told my mom. She smiled._

 _"5 more minutes and I'm coming back in," She said. "If I find you on your phone you won't be seeing it until Friday."_

 _I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course, my brother is probably in his room playing on his phone but mom and dad think that just because he has all straight A's that makes him an extra good kid, a kid who doesn't break rules._

 _My mom closed my door. I sat my phone down after setting my alarm for 6:25 in the morning. I sighed as I looked at my clock. It's currently 11:37 and that means I'll get less then 7 hours of sleep when I can barely function with 9._

 _I laid in bed, thinking about all the homework that I didn't do and about how my mom will react when she finds out I'm failing my elective. Just one stupid practice report that I didn't turn in. Next year instead of band I'm doing computers._

 _But that's when I realized that I had left the window open. I got out of bed and closed it. I smiled and thought about heat and fire, soon heat formed around me._

 _This was my 'gift.' Thats what I'd like to think of it as. Although it scares me at times. My family knows nothing about it. That's how I want it to be. I'm eleven years old, I don't want my family to fear me. It's bad enough I fear myself._

 _I got back in bed. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep._

 _I was in the middle of a nightmare and It only felt like minutes later when I heard a scream. I smelt smoke. I pushed the covers over my legs and ran down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! Jake!"_

 _Did I do this?_

 _"Sam!?" I heard someone yell from just rooms away._

 _"Jake!"_

 _I ran over to his room. The door was blocked by fire._

 _I tried to control it. I tried and tried. I was to scared to try and go through it. I have never attempted it._

 _I'll never forget his screams. I will never forget how my mom never looked at me the same. How she never admitted that Jake should've been the one to make it out._

 ** _Present day:_**

"Come on Sam!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Don't rush me Jay."

His response was to roll his eyes. I really don't know what the rush was. He just said we were going somewhere and he told me to dress normal.

When I finished getting ready I went outside towards Jay.

Next thing I know I am in his arms and he is running with super speed. I recognized where we were going and our surroundings. We were going to Earth one.

About a minute later Jay came to a stop. "I need you to stay here for awhile."

I stood there, feeling sick to my stomach. "A little warning next time?"

Jay didn't answer me. "I need you to watch the flash in the world," Jay told me. "Gain there trust."

I was confused. "Why the sudden plan?" I asked. "What importance is he to us?"

"Not him, his speed."

The realization hit me. I nodded. "A little planning would have been nice." I stated.

Jay then zoomed off.

I stood there, some place in Central City. I guess it's time to find my doppelgänger in this Earth. Hopefully she's alive or at least interesting.

 **AU: I know that the first chapter was a little rushed and all but I just wanted to get out most of the main stuff. More will be explained in future chapters and please feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought. I am fine eith constructive criticism but please don't just say you dislike it. If you dislike it tell me why so I can work on my mistakes and make this a better story.**

 **I do not own The Flash or any of the plots, characters or settings besides my own.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years

_**Present day:**_

Well, after a day of researching I had discovered that my doppelgänger's name is Erica Marsh. Or at least it was her name. She died 10 years ago when she was a teenager. In a fire. How ironic?

I decided to just get some fakes ID's and pick pocket a little until I could afford a hotel room.

 ** _Later that day:_**

It was turning dark and there was a pub near by. I decided to go and have a drink or two.

When drinking, someone sat down next to me and called the bar tender over. After ordering a drink he looked over to me.

I pretended not to notice for a moment but annoyed, I turned and faced him. "Yes?" I asked.

He looked surprised. "Uh, um, Hi, I'm Barry Allen." He said.

I almost choked on my drink. "Um, I'm-" I tried to think of a fake alias that I could use in this earth. "Samantha Jameson." But instead, I used my real name like the idiot I am.

"I don't think I've seen you around here." Barry stated as the bar tender came over with his drink.

"Well that's probably because I'm not from around here. I'm here to visit some family." I smoothly lied. I smiled as I drank. All I need to do is befriend him.

"Where are you from?" Barry asked me. He sipped his drink.

"Oregon," I answered. It wasn't a complete lie conserdering that I used to live there. "I'm also visiting here for the warmer weather."

Barry Smirked.

We continued to talk for about an hour. That's when I looked at the time.

"I should probably get back to my hotel." I told Barry. "It's just a few blocks from here."

Barry shook his head. "I should ask you back. You've had quite a few drinks."

I rolled my eyes. "I can hold my liquor." I stated.

Barry didn't care so he hooked his arm to mine and we headed out the door. We were about a 10 minute walk to the hotel. "So, are you going to tell me why you were at the bar?" I asked Barry. "You don't look like the type of dude to just go out and drink."

Barry shrugged, "I guess I was just upset and something someone said and I needed to blow steam."

I nodded. I was about to continue the small talk but that's when I heard the screech of tires. A car was about 20 feet of us going 20 or more miles per hour. I was going to use my ability but then Barry uses his speed to push me out of the way.

I gasped as we hit the ground. I pretended to be shocked. "What in the hell was that?!"

Barry looked around. The cars passenger was passed out in the passenger seat and the car was in a ditch. Someone ran over and looked like they were calling 911. Barry looked at me. "I'm going to call a friend of mine and she's gonna bring us someplace so I can explain, okay?"

I nodded. I guess this isn't going to be to hard to get information. I've accomplished a lot in one night.

"Let's continue to walk while I call Caitlin." Barry told me.

I continued to walk with a fake dazed expression on my face. "What was that?" I asked. "How'd you move so fast?" Barry ignored me and on his phone he asked Caitlin, "Can you come pick me and a friend up and bring us to Stat Labs?" Caitlin said something and Barry said, "Yeah, we are at-" Barry looked around and told Caitlin our location.

After about 10 minutes of silence Caitlin showed up. After we got into the car Caitlin asked, "Who's this? Why are we going to Star Labs?"

Barry sighed. "She saw me use my abilities."

Thats when Caitlin and Barry started arguing about being more careful. I just stared out the window and wondered why Jay had sent me here and hadn't done it himself. I wondered why I had to be the one doing most of the work.

Barry tapped my shoulder. "We're here." He told me. We got out of the car and walked in.

Thats when he told me about his powers. He said that I couldn't tell anyone.

We talked for a few more minutes and I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

 _ **Past:**_

 _I woke up to my alarm going off. 5:30 AM._

 _I'm going to go down stairs and make mom eat like I always do. I'm going to make my lunch, help my mom get situated and I'm going to get my school stuff together._

 _I ran down the stairs and ate breakfast._

 _Then I went into my moms room and saw her sleeping peacefully. "Mom." I said softly as I walked over to her bed. "It's time to eat."_

 _I was about to tap her shoulder when she shot up screaming._

 _"Mom! It me! It's me." I yelled. She frantically shot her hands up to her face. Her face. The scars._

 _I made sure there were no reflective items in this house just so she wouldn't have another breakdown. Her neck and up if severely damaged from the fire. Especially her scalp. Her hair stopped growing in some places. She can't leave the house without a scarf and hat due to the burning_

 _I don't let anyone see her when she is at her worst because I don't want to be taken away from her._

 _No one else could truly care as much as I do. I care for her and I want to make sure she's okay. Especially because I did this to her._

 _My mom calmed down. She was breathing heavily. I left the room like I usually do. I'll come back in after 10 minutes so she can calm down._

 _Whwn I returned I had her pills and food. I fed her and made her swallow her pills._

 _Then I left for school just like any other normal day. I went through 1st through 4th period. I never really quit band because of my mom always being calm when I play my flute. I play it every night so she can sleep._

 _When I got home It immediately seemed different. Something was off. Very off._

 _"Mom?" I yelled. "I'm back from school."_

 _I walked to her room and she wasn't in there. Then I heard the running water up stairs. I ran towards the stairs and then up. Water was running out of the bathroom. I panicked. "Mom?!"_

 _The door was locked. "Mom?!"_

 _Tears ran down my face. I walked about 3 feet from the door and ran and kicked the door knob. I shoved the door open and saw my mom. In the bath tub._

 _She wasn't breathing. The door was locked when I left. Just like every other door. She had drowned herself. I killed her. I caused this. Everyone and everything I touch burns up into flames. Sometimes very quickly. Sometimes very slowly. It's the ones who burn up slowly that suffer._

 _It took my mom two years to completely burn. It took her two years to snap. It took her two years to escape._

 ** _Present_ day:**

I woke up with Barry sleeping a foot away from me. We were still at Star Labs but we weren't where I had fallen asleep. Barry must've moved me. We were in an office area with a couch that I was currently sitting on. Barry was on the floor.

I stepped over him and went into a different room where I saw Caitlin and someone else talking. They both looked up.

"Hi." Caitlin said. "I'm Dr. Snow but you can call me Caitlin."

I raised my eyebrow. "So Barry Allen is The Flash?" I asked out of the blue.

Caitlin and that one dude shared a look.

"Well, I'm Cisco." The dude said. "And Barry is The Flash." He confirmed my statement.

I nodded. Jay really should've informed me on who was who.

Then the man who I recognized as Dr. Harrison Wells came in. "Hello, you must be Barry's friend."

I nodded and when he put his hand out I shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted.

He smiled. "Barry should be up later and feel free to stay for awhile longer."

I nodded again. It was kind of an awkward atmosphere. It was silent for a few moments then Harrison went into a different room and Cisco looked over to me. "So what's your name? Barry never really mentioned it." He asked.

"Sam," I answered. "Everyone calls me Sam."

Cisco nodded.

It was silent for a few more minutes and then Barry walked in. "Morning." He said.

It was 12:00.

Cisco chuckled. He must've realized that.

"So," Caitlin said awkwardly, "How did you two meet?"

"We just had a few drinks together and talked." I told her. "He was walking me back to the hotel I'm staying at when the car showed up out of nowhere."

Caitlin looked at Barry wierdly like she didn't completely believe this story. Cisco raised an eyebrow at Barry and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened." He said quietly as he shoved Cisco.

Cisco winked at him playfully.

I laughed and soon Caitlin and everyone else joined in.

Its sad that we might kill them because I don't completely hate them yet.

Yet.

Just remember that I said "Yet".

Trust me when I say that I'll eventually grow to hate them. Or maybe they'll hate me first. It really depends on the order of events.


	3. Chapter 3: Iris West?

**AN: Updates will be random and at least 2 Monday through Friday. Be prepared for typos. I don't really have time for editing due to school. I want to give you guys the best work I possibly can and I will but for the next few chapters I am going to rush it a little so I can get some in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The flash or the characters in the show. That all belongs to the creators. I only own my own plots and characters.**

 _ **Present day:**_

Barry and everyone else offered to let me stay there. I think they were more worried about me telling someone.

I declined. I'd rather be at my hotel instead of staying there. It would be a good way to gain information on them but I prefer to have my own space.

I still wonder why Jay had rushed this. I wonder why he kept this from me.

Did I do something? I mean, Jay and I haven't ever lied to each other that I know of. He's like a brother to me and he's basically family. He's all I've got.

 ** _Past:_**

 _I sat on the soaked bathroom floor for maybe ten minutes, but it felt more like eternity. I didn't know what to do. I'd end up in foster care or my aunt would have to watch me. She didn't even like kids._

 _I got up._

 _I went to my room._

 _I grabbed a bag and I packed._

 _I then calmly walked out the door with tears streaming down my face. My neighbors were outside and saw me. They didn't question me. They knew how hard my life was at my house. They were just nice enough to stay quiet._

 _I wiped a tear off my face. She's happier. She doesn't have to live knowing that she was the one who lived. She made the decision._

 _That's what I told myself anyways._

 _There was a nice little playground by my house. It was old and no one went to it. I used to make my mom drive all the way out here from our old house just so I could swing. When I was nine I took a sharpie to the bottom of the swing and I vandalized it. I wrote my family's last name._

 _It just felt right to be back here._

 _The play structure was wooden. When I was 10 I came here with my friend. We carved our enitals at the top._

 _That friend was named Raegan Summers. Rae._

 _She was the only person who knew about my ability. She ended up moving a month before the fire._

 _I was devastated. She was the only person who would talk to me in 2nd grade because I was 'The Freak'. I was called 'Stupid Sam' and many other names. They said I had the Sam touch and if I touched you, you would be affected. I was tormented for half the year until I met Rae._

 _She_ _made sure to scare everyone and said that there was a disease that can only be cured with the Sam touch. I made sure only her and I got the cure._

 _We were unseperable for years._

 _She found about my powers a year before the fire. I lost control._

 _She didn't talk to me for a month. Later in life, I think back to this as a good thing._

* * *

 **Present**

I walked towards my hotel, I thought about Jay.

What could be possibly doing at this moment? Was it important? Should I be there instead of here?

I sighed. This is stupid.

When I got to the hotel I headed towards the second floor. Room 207.

I counted up to seven until I reached my room. I grabbed my keycard out of my pocket and I opened the door.

My eyes widened at the sight. Everything was on the ground. The lamps beside the bed were broken and glass shards were all over the ground.

Shit.

I turned around and darted out of the hotel like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't have found me. She's dead. I watched her die.

This couldn't be a coincidence.

I ran down the sidewalk until I was out of breath. I couldn't call barry because my identity could be revealed if she really is back. Even if she is alive, how did she make it to this earth? How'd she know I was here?

I looked around.

No one.

Im overthinking. This could have just been a normal break in. But why mine? I was seven doors down from the elevator.

I started walking. I wanted to go to a populated place. I wouldn't stick out as much.

I kept on walking until I reached Jitters. About 7 people were in line and 4 tables were occupied.

Thats when I saw her, or at least someone who looks like her. Iris West, Or in my world, Raegan Summers.

 **Things will be explained in future chapters. The show has already shown the earth two Iris so how could there be Raegan and Iris in earth two? I never said Sam wasn't originally from earth two.**


	4. Chapter 4: Jitters

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the update delay recently. On Saturday a dog that been in the family for 11 years was put down due to a tumor and heart problems she's had for a year. So anyways, let's get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but my own.**

 _Past:_

 _I watched as the play structure burned._

 _Did I find satisfaction in this? Yes. I enjoyed watching my old memories burn to the ground._

* * *

 _A week later, and about 10 small meals later, I met Jay._

 _He helped me._

 _He wasn't from around here so he has a hotel. At first a was skeptical about him. I didn't know who he was or why he would want to help me when he dousing even know me._

 _I say in the hotel room as I waited for Jay. He went down for breakfast when I decided to stay in here._

 _I heard the door click and then open._

 _Jay walked in. "How you doing?" He asked me. I shrugged._

 _I hadn't spoken much since the fire._

 _Jay rolled his eyes._

 _I looked out the window as Jay started to pack his bags. He's pretty nice I guess._

 _I looked away for a fraction of a second and when I looked back everything was all neat, tidy and packed. I got up from my chair. I had gotten up so fast that it had fallen over._

 _"What are you?" I asked. I slowly backed up._

 _"I'm like you." Jay responded calmly. He came closer. "You control fire, right?"_

 _I slowly nodded._

 _"Well, I run really, really fast."_

 _I scoffed. "No shit Sherlock."_

 _Still, I didn't know who this was so I was cautious._

 _"Look, I'm not-" I cut him off._

 _"-How did you know about my ability?"_

 _"Ill explain when we get back to Earth two."_

 _With that, before I knew it we were in a whole other place. A cave of some sort._

 _"What the hell is going on?" I backed up. "This isn't possible."_

 _"Says the girl who can create fire in the palm of her hands." Jay said._

 _I glared at him, "Why am I here?"_

 _"This is the hard part to explain," Jay told me._

 _"You haven't explained anything!" I pointed out._

 _Jay continued, "With my speed, I can travel to different Earths. Sort of like alternate universes. I recently discovered I can travel to the future."_

 _I nodded for him to continue._

 _"In my future, I saw you in it. You were helping me."_

 _"With what?" I asked. "What the hell am I? Why do we have these abilities?"_

 _Jay sighed. He explained how he received his. He told me about meta humans. Then he said, "There isn't anything that can explain how you received your's." Jay informed me, "I tried to figure it out but the last time something occurred that could have caused this happened 32 years ago on your earth."_

 _I started at him for a moment. How is any of this possible?_

* * *

 ** _Present:_**

I walked into Jitters and prayed that Iris wouldn't be taking my order.

Of course, she did.

"Welcome to Jitters," Iris greeted, "What would you like to order?"

"Small Mocha," I responded. I looked around. Clear.

I paid her the $1.50.

She nodded and went off with my order. I waited by the counter for a minute and she returned with my drink and a receipt.

I took the two items and headed off to a table.

I took a table away from the windows and the door just to be cautious.

With some luck, I was able to drink my mocha without any problems. But that luck quickly ran out as I walked towards the door.

"Sam!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see it was Barry.

I forced a smile, "Hi Barry," I greeted.

"Hey, I see you found Jitters," Barry said.

I continued to force a smile, "Well, I got to go. It was nice seeing you."

I quickly walked out the door, aware of my surroundings. Barry stood there, probably wondering why I had been in such a hurry.

I pushed the doors open and walked quickly out the door.

* * *

 _Past:_

 _"Jay!" I yelled._

 _I had been here for two months now and Jay was concidered family. He taught me to control my powers and what I can do with them._

 _"Yeah?" He asked me as he walked into the room._

 _Excitedly, I created a flame and directed it towards a wooden stool sitting feet away from me._

 _"What are you doing?!" Jay asked, panicked._

 _With a swipe of my hand, the flames were gone._

 _Jay grinned. "I think it's time we put your powers to the test."_


	5. Chapter 5: Killer

**AN: So far I am feeling proud of this story and I hope to continue it. Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited it. I know I am not updating when I say but I am hoping for that to start next week when things aren't as hectic with all the testing that is currently happening at my sho.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash. All I own is my OC's and my original plots that I come up with.**

* * *

 _Past:_

 _I ran out the door. Where was Jay? Had he left me? Questions and worried thoughts filled my head._

 _Will I be caught?_

 _I darted through the next door and saw two security guards. They both aimed their guns. It was me or them._

 _I raised my hands as if I had given up. Next thing I know fire has circled around them. One of them decided to shoot._

 _Mid air, the bullet melted into nothing but a puddle with steam coming out._

 _Then the two men drop their guns due to me burning the handle._

 _I can't let them leave when they have seen my face. They know who I am._

 _Without second thought I commanded the fire to go closer and closer to them, until it had caught onto one of there pieces of clothing._

* * *

 **This was only very short just for me to update with something and to let you guys know I haven't given up on the story.**


End file.
